puppetsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Puppet Saga: Episode II The War Begins
Puppet Saga'': Episode II ''The War Begins is the third installment in The Puppet Saga, and follows on from Episode I. All of Daniel's scenes were finished on the 26th of September. The episode is the first appearance of Noah as a human, playing Noah Tolmach, and also the first appearance of Darth Daniel. Rowlf Swayze was scripted to appear more prominently, but only had one scene. Synopsis Kermit has moved on from the death of his Master, Thomas Muller. With the help of the veteran Jedi Noah Tolmach and Rowlf Swayze, they decide to face Darth Elmo and his new apprentice, Darth Daniel. Plot The story starts just after the events of the last episode and comes into play as a behind the scenes story. Thomas returns by finishing the final scene, and the others express their excitement for the sequel. Meanwhile, Darth Elmo is imagining Darth Daniel dancing to Come and Get Your Love by Redbone, and later comes out and starts singing Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede. After the song, Kermit has started a group of Jedi and has Noah as his new apprentice. Darth Elmo and Daniel plan to attack the Jedi at the Jedi Training Facility. When the Sith show up, Noah and Kermit are very eager to defend themselves and manage to draw the two Sith away. Opening crawl Cast *Noah as Noah Tolmach, Jedi Master Kermit, Darth Elmo, Rowlf Swayze, the Pig and an alternate Noah Tolmach *Daniel as Darth Daniel and Daniel Mackay *Thomas Muller as Thomas Muller and an alternate Thomas Muller Appearances *Darth Elmo *Darth Elmo *Kermit *Kermit *Lermit *Daniel Mackay *Thomas Muller *Noah Tolmach *Noah Tolmach *The Pig *Rowlf Swayze |l-characters= *Darth Daniel *Darth Elmo *Darth Elmo *Kermit *Kermit *Lermit *Daniel Mackay *Thomas Muller *Noah Tolmach *Noah Tolmach *The Pig *Rowlf Swayze |creatures= |droids= |c-events= *War for Earth **Battle at the Jedi Training Facility |l-events= *War for Earth **Fight at the Jedi Temple |c-locations= *Earth-1218 **Earth ***Thomas's house (Earth-1218) *Earth-9471 **Milky Way Galaxy ***Earth ****Napoleons *****Jedi Training Facility *****Sith Base *****Thomas's house ***Outer Space |l-locations= *Earth-1218 **Earth ***Thomas's house (Earth-1218) *Earth-9471 **Milky Way Galaxy ***Earth ****Napoleons *****Jedi Temple *****Sith Base *****Thomas's house ***Outer Space |c-organizations= *Jedi *Puppet Saga Inc. *Sith **Darth |l-organizations= *Jedi *Puppet Saga Inc. *Sith **Darth |c-species= *Human *Sesamonian **Dog **Frog **Pig **Sesamonian human |l-species= *Human *Sesamonian **Dog **Frog **Pig **Sesamonian human |vehicles= |c-technology= *Lightsaber *Darth Daniel's first lightsaber *Darth Elmo's lightsaber *Kermit's first lightsaber *Noah Tolmach's lightsaber |l-technology= *Lightsaber *Darth Daniel's lightsaber *Darth Elmo's lightsaber *Kermit's lightsaber *Noah Tolmach's lightsaber |c-miscellanea= *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Light side of the Force *Language **Basic *The Puppet Saga *Rule of Two |l-miscellanea= *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Light side of the Force *Language **Galactic Basic Standard *The Puppet Saga *Rule of Two }} Trivia *When Kermit says "Let's Go!" during We're Doing A Sequel, Daniel is actually holding Kermit, as Noah is puppeteering. Category:Episodes Category:Partially non-canon Episodes Category:Main Episodes